Hurry Home
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: The machine beeped as the door closed behind him replaying his message out loud for the empty house. His baritone voice filled the room like a lullaby and all seemed to be listening until the message cut off again, waiting for her and the first caller.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Hurry Home by J.M. Carroll

I do however recommend you listen to this song. It's really good and it will really help you understand the emotion. Read On!

Hurry Home

He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late  
So he grabs his old guitar  
And he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly sings

Golden eyes stared down at the frame softly as long tapered fingers caressed the picture inside it.

Smiling back at him was a small, black haired girl of eight with an adorable side pony-tail hanging around the neck of a serious looking silver haired man.

They stood beneath an apple tree and were covered in dirt from 'gardening'. The little girl wore an orange shirt with jean shorts and tennis shoes and was trying to wear the man's hat. Her smile was bright and beautiful. The man had his arms clasped tightly around the little one and though he seemed serious, to those who looked hard enough they could see the love shinning from his eyes as he gazed upon the child.

With a sigh he set if back down by the black hand-set. It had been merely a few hours since he'd awoken and found her gone.

Her room which no longer held the looks of a child but a growing young woman was empty of a suitcase and the drawers were left open. He had known exactly when she left and he'd gotten then note she'd taped to the fridge, simply explaining that she couldn't take it anymore and that she was through. She'd be fine and that she'd send a postcard when they stopped.

He had not thought that he had been too harsh and he was slightly disappointed in her but that didn't stop the hurt and worry from setting in. Already he missed her.

His eyes turned to the clock on the wall sitting above the mantle. It read 8:15. He needed to get to work if he didn't want to miss the meeting.

Standing he straightened his tie and picked up his car keys and briefcase then walked to the door but something caught his eye as he opened the door.

A smirk lit his features as he stalled once more as he lifted the guitar and ran his fingers across the strings, his fingers humming at the familiar feel.

Almost reverently he drew practiced hands across the chords and played a few bars then looked at the hand-set. Reaching forward he pressed the small blue button then he began to play.

It was short and sweet just to the point but said everything he wanted to say.

It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home

The machine beeped as the door closed behind him replaying his message out loud for the empty house. His baritone voice filled the room like a lullaby and even the appliances seemed to be listening until the message cut off again, waiting for her and the first caller.

Well the message light was blinking when he got back  
It was an old friend calling cause he just heard the news  
He says Man I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her dad is worried  
And want her to know

His keys dropped into the glass bowl as he loosened his tie. Nothing had changed since he'd left earlier that morning. The house was pristine as he'd left it. Not a trace that anyone had come or left except the little blinking light on the answering machine.

He sighed heavily, almost hopeful and walked over to it, letting his finger press down and he stepped back to listen.

The low voice immediately made his thoughts darken and his mood grow lower but he couldn't say he wasn't happy to hear a friendly voice.

Strangely Miroku sounded much more subdued than usual as he spoke. The monk was one of his oldest friends. They were like brothers and talked nearly every day. Miroku's much younger brother in law had been interested in his daughter; he surmised that was how Miroku had heard.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I heard what happened with Rin and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard the message and I just want you to know I'll pass it along if I see her. Call if you need anything. Talk to you later."

He hung up and Sesshomaru was left alone again. Being who he was he kept himself busy but he went nowhere near Rin's room, just in case.

It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home

Miroku looked at his wife in concern as she comforted Kohaku. The younger man had found out earlier that Rin had left and was headed to Vegas with Yuri and Emi. Before him sat a small velvet box that Kohaku had purchased just yesterday.

"I just don't understand. Why would she just leave like that?" Sango asked as Miroku watched out the window for their children who played on the newly installed swing set. His violet eyes misted over as Sesshomaru's heartfelt song passed through his mind again.

"I hope you find her Sesshomaru. God, I hope you find her."

Well the days dragged by without a word from her  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call

Days passed without any word, turning into weeks but the message stayed.

Sesshomaru often found himself reaching the phone on a whim and his hopes being crushed as he spoke to a friend or family member. His heart ached for that sweet voice that he often thought he'd never hear again.

Her face filled his mind and his dreams, even in his waking hours. Sometimes he saw her in everyday things he did and the pain worsened.

Her room lay untouched beside his and he couldn't bring himself to go in. There were too many memories he couldn't handle. Outside he was strong and serious but inside he was being swallowed up. He'd already lost one love, he wouldn't lose his daughter. Of that he was certain. She would call and even if she was afraid she would call

Reaching blindly for the phone, Sesshomaru pressed it to his ear.

"Sesshomaru." He said coolly and the teasing sigh on the other end alerted him of his brother's presence.

"Just checkin' up on you. Dad says he's worried so this is his way of asking if your okay." Inuyasha waited but his brother said nothing so another sigh followed.

"Look Sesshomaru, we're really worried about you. It's been two weeks. Why don't you let us go out and look for her? What could it…"

The elder brother cut him off in annoyance.

"No. Rin will find her own way home. She is my daughter after all." He heard a snort from the other end of the line.

"You got that right. But how are you doing, Sessh? Kagome's worried about you too." The taiyouki rolled his eyes. His brother's wife was notorious for worrying especially in her pregnant state.

"Tell the miko I am fine and I will see her at her appointment on Monday and to stop worrying. I am very capable of taking care of myself." The hanyou he knew was rolling his eyes as well.

"Fine. But don't blame me when she comes in balling over you on Monday." He nodded getting ready to end the call when Inuyasha became very quiet. Sesshomaru thought this strange considering he only ever did so when he was about to get food or had something unnaturally intelligent to say.

"She'll come back. I know she will."

For once Sesshomaru was glad his brother wasn't standing right next to him because if he had been he would have seen the dark circles under his eyes and the hard line to his irises.

She was just outside a bar in New York City  
Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him sing

The black haired girl shivered as the rain poured down around her. She stood beneath the covering at 'Totosai's Bar'. It was late and the line was long gone; everyone either inside or elsewhere.

She had vacated her red pumps and stood barefoot shivering and pulling her cropped jacket closer around her. Her brown eyes stared out at the rain and the payphone across the street. It gave her more fear than she would ever admit.

Yura and Neko had left her earlier that day requesting she meet them at the bar but then they hadn't shown up and when she'd called their apartment they informed her that she no longer lived there.

She had walked along the streets for hours not having anywhere else to go since everyone knew Yura and Neko not her.

Her black dress clung to her from the water as she looked away from the phone to see if there was anyone else that could help but to her dismay there was not.

The walk across the street was a long one. Would he be angry? Could she come home? What would she say? What would _he_ say?

These questions were left unanswered as she looked at the black phone and then pressed it to her ear after she slipped in enough coins to make sure she wouldn't run out of time. Her fingers dialed the number almost hesitantly then waited as it rang. The tone beeped and she held in a sob and went to hang up when she heard his voice and stopped to listen.

It doesn't matter what you've done, I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been, you can still come home  
And honey if it's you, we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home

Rin stared at the phone then put it back to her ear with tears in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have possibly thought that he would not want her back?

In her mind she knew she didn't deserve it. She felt ashamed for thinking of her father in that way. He was the man who loved her more than anyone else. The one who supported her in anything she did.

Fleeting thoughts of the rest of her family went by her vision; Sango, Miroku, Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Kagome, Shippou, Koga, Ayame, Grandfather…Kohaku.

His hazel eyes filled her vision and she closed her eyes as the tears ran down her face, disguised by the rain then a small sad smile lit her features.

She had been so stupid. She took a deep breath and answered the message already feeling the absent warmth and the strong arms of her father.

He walked in just in time to hear her say  
Dad, I'm on my way

Sesshomaru cursed his hands as the key _finally_ went into the lock. The phone had been ringing and he heard the machine catch it. He growled in annoyance as it beeped and he put his brief case and coat down.

Suddenly he stopped when he heard that tentative voice he recognized so well. It was gentle and soft but laden with sorrow.

"Rin…" He breathed and reached to pick it up but stopped as she spoke. All too soon it was over and she was gone but none the less a small smile broke out across his face as a mist seemed to cover his eyes and he sank into a kitchen chair.

"Dad…I'm coming home…"

NOTE:

This just sorta came to me the other day and I hadn't really planned on posting it but after I finished it I had a really big fight with my own Dad and it spurred me to both finish and post it.

Sorry if it's not long and as detailed as they usually are but I don't think it was meant to be. Please review and tell me what you think.

Once again, I own neither the song Hurry Home nor Inuyasha. =D


End file.
